VPBE
|Latest = June 16, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.11 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( / Reward during Pool Party Week) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (features a cameo from ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Pink, Green and Blue) * (Black Iron, Bronze and Copper) * (Gold, Aqua and Crimson) * (Toxic, Pale and Ebony) * (Navy, Purple and Orange) * (Orange, Bubblegum and Honey) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: File:ProfileIcon871.png|Artistic Poro File:ProfileIcon870.png|Pool Party 2015 Reward icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: *''Nothing to report.'' PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . Pool Party 2015 Between June 15th and 21st, there is a Pool Party Team Up Week event - where you earn points as listed below. The sum of all points earned by the community will earn rewards for the entire community! ;Earning Points * 5 points per team — Winning a matchmade game on Summoner's Rift, Howling Abyss and Crystal Scar as a premade 5. * 10 points per gift — Giving a gift to another player. * 20 points per gift — Giving a gift to another player using the end-of-game screen. ;Rewards *05 million — 100% bonus IP for premade 5s for the remainder of the week. *15 million — Tons of sales between June 26 and July 2 ( , , 50% off all previous Pool Party skins and champions, 25% off ARAM skin boosts and 30% off tshirts from Riot Merch. *25 million — Pool Party Summoner Icon. Players who've enabled Friend Discovery will also receive one of the following: Mystery Champion > Mystery Skin > (based on eligibility). *35 million — Minions don their Pool Party outfit throughout V5.12 (the patch after Team Up Week). *45 million — Worldwide Party IP Weekend (starting June 26th). Party Size: / / / *55 million — All players will who earn at least 1 point during the event will receive . ;Fine Print *All rewards should have gone live by July 1st. *You have until 11:59 PDT on June 28th to enable Friend Discovery and still receive the reward. **The link must be active for at least 24 hours. After which, you can disable if you wish. *Players who've exhibited excessive negative behavior since February won't receive Pool Party Mundo or the Pool Party Icon. League of Legends General ;Skillshots *The fundamental mechanics that govern skillshots has been re-written - which should vastly improve responsiveness, hitting when it looks like it should hit and missing when it looks like it should miss; as well as no longer hit targets behind the caster; no longer firing backwards if the caster dashes; and so on. For example, this bug should no longer happen. *Any bugs should be reported here. HUD ;New HUD *The champion portrait, experience bar, level, stats and items has been merged with the ability bar in the center. *The stats section can be hidden and minimized by clicking on the champion's portrait. **Cooldown and attack range are now displayed in the stats section at all time. **Pressing C will expand the stats section, rather than open a new pane. *Buffs and debuffs now appear side-by-side above the ability bar. *Item cooldowns have been removed from the buff bar, as the item section is now in the center of the screen. *The creep score, KDA and team KDA has been merged with the minimap. *Allied portraits are now above the minimap. * The respawn timers of dead enemies will appear above the allied portraits. * Target frames (the information you get when you click on a target) now displays creep score and KDA. * There is now an icon to denote abilities that you have insufficient mana to cast or are disabled by crowd control. * Channel bars now display the remaining seconds to one decimal place. *''You can still move the minimap to the left side.'' ;New Scoreboard *Scoreboard now shows allies and enemies side-by-side instead of top-and-bottom. * You can now reorder players on the scoreboard. *Scoreboard now tracks towers destroyed. *Scoreboard now tracks Dragon Slayer stacks as a number. Champions *General **New splash artwork. * ** stacks generation changed from applying to hitting a spell or attack. * **Base damage increased to 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240. **Mana cost reduced to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 from 50 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75. * Stats ** Base mana increased to 300 from 280. ** Mana growth increased 50 from 40. ** Attack speed growth increased to 3.3 from 3. ** This change causes Ekko's attacks now resolve sooner into the animation, meaning they are harder to cancel. * ** Outgoing damage AP ratio reduced to from . ** Incoming damage AP ratio reduced to from . *** Total AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from 0. * **On-hit heal removed. * ** After descending, Spider Form's bonus magic damage and healing are increased by 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100% for 5 seconds. * ** While in Spider Form, Elise's attacks restore 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 health. * General ** New spell effects. * ** Base damage lowered to 200 / 300 / 400 from 220 / 330 / 440. ** Damage amplifier increased to 10% from 5%. ** Maximum amplifier increased to 80% from 40%. ** Maximum damage increased to 360 / 540 / 720 from 308 / 462 / 616 . * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5.5 from 8.678. ** Health regeneration growth reduced to 0.5 from 0.85. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1.3 seconds from 2 seconds. ** Slow duration now increased to 1.95 seconds over the ferment duration. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds from 13 at all ranks. * ** Base resists increased to 30 / 50 / 70 from 20 / 35 / 50. * Stats ** Mana regeneration changed to 6 (+0.8) from 8.5 (+0.6). * ** Lux now gains her initial shield instantaneously instead of after the 0.25 second cast time. * ** Can now be activated while in-flight to immediately detonate upon arrival. * **Damage changed to 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 from 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 . * ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to 50% of cooldown from 100%. ** Duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 6. ** Stack duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Tooltip no longer specifies that cooldowns cannot be reduced below 0.25 seconds. Unknown if gameplay has been updated. * ** Arcane Mastery's cooldown reducing effect is increased to % of cooldown ( |With 0% Cooldown Reduction}}| |With 40% Cooldown Reduction}}}} seconds). Additionally, spells that would reduce Overload's cooldown instead fully reset it. ** Increase's duration to seconds. ** Damage changed to from . ** Missile width increased to 55 from 50. ** Mana cost changed to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Damage changes to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 14. ** duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** Cast time removed. Ryze can cast the ability while moving. * ** Cast time removed. Ryze can cast the ability while moving. ** Primary damage reduced to from . *** Secondary damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from 6 seconds. * **Total target's maximum health ratio increased to 20 / 27.5 / 35% from 20 / 24 / 28%. * / **Cleaned up the animations and animation bugs. No more running quickly out of the fog, hopefully. Items ; - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Spoils of War's heal no longer scales with 1% of maximum health. * Recharge time now scales with level. ; (Twisted Treeline) * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; *Replaced with Runeglaive. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Recipe: + Tier-2 Jungle Item + 200g * Grants 40 AP, 200 mana and 10% cooldown reduction. ** For reference. 40 AP and 10% cooldown reduction less than Magus. * Grants After using an ability, your next basic attack is converted to deal magic damage plus bonus damage in an area around the target. (1.5 second cooldown). Versus monsters, Spellblade will also restore . ; * Every few seconds, tracks the number of active wards on the map by each team. *Active cooldown now improves at each champion level instead of only once at level 9. **Cooldown adjusted to between 120 and 75 (based on level) from 120 / 60. *Active cast range and radius now improve at each champion level instead of only once at level 9. ; *Ward duration now scales with champion level instead of increasing once at level 9. Duration remains between 60 and 120 seconds. * Cooldown scales between 120 seconds and 0 seconds, based on champion level. Previously 120 seconds at all times. Masteries :The below changes to masteries have been ordered by tier for convenience of reading. Also, note that "replaces" only refers to what slot the mastery now occupies and does not mean the replaced mastery has been removed unless otherwise specified. ;Tier 1 * **Moved to tier 1 from 4. Replaces Enchanted Armor. **Ranks increased to 2 from 1. ***Slow resistance changed to 7.5 / 15 % from 10%. ;Tier 3 * **Moved to tier 3 from 6. Replaces Oppression. **Tenacity reduced to 10% from 15%. ;Tier 4 *Adaptive Armor **New tier 4 mastery. Replaces Swiftness. ** If your bonus armor is greater than your bonus magic resistance, you gain magic resistance. If your bonus magic resistance is greater than your bonus armor, you gain armor. The bonus from Adaptive Armor will not affect Adaptive Armor's greater-than check. ;Tier 5 * **Removed. Previously granted a 50-strength shield each time you spawned. * **Moved to tier 5 from tier 1. Replaces Legendary Guardian. **Ranks increased to 4 from 2. ***Bonus armor and magic resistance modifier increased to 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 % from 2.5 / 5 %. * **Moved to tier 5 from tier 3. Replaces Runic Blessing. **Damage reduction reduced to 2% from 3%. ** In addition to slows and immobilizes, the damage reduction now also applies to enemies under the effects of forced action - i.e. taunt, flee and charm. ;Tier 6 * **Moved to tier 6 from tier 5. **Ranks reduced to 1 from 4. ***Armor per nearby champion changed to 3 from 1 / 2 / 3 / 4. ***Magic resistance per nearby champion changed to 3 from 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 / 2. Maps :Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle: ;Death Recap *Numerous improvements. ; *Three items have appeared in the Item Sets section of the Summoner Profile, that state "This item is only available to ." , and current have no cost, no stats and no description. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed